halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonasaurus
Welcome KAC- 18:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I Created your Category for ya :) Makes it easier for you to see your work :) :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 14:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Autel 'Vadam I was wondering if I might use the character Autel 'Vadam in my fan-fiction.--Maslab 01:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, is it okay, if I use this same article as a brief mention? I also plan on making a "son of arbiter," and depending on your answer, I may make it Autel 'Vadam's younger brother or something like that. Thanks. Although it will be a while, since I don't plan on writing the article now. I'll try to write the article tomorrow. Hello again. I can't seem to find a role for Taszar 'Vadam at the moment, so feel free to have him do whatever in your events. What do you mean? Oh, I didn't place Autel nor Taszar in any story. I was just saying, you could use Taszar in your fan fictions along with Autel. Oh, I’m building up on this: Infinite Insurrection About your poster: will it have Taszar 'Vadam in it? Universes I was actually thinking that we might combine our universes. Sort of build one together. --Maslab 03:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Seeds of Doubt picks up after they've already been brought to the space mine, so I doubt there will be a large problem. Speaking of which, I finally found the files for that story, and have posted them. Its already something like eight pages long. --Maslab 00:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Been trying to put together vectors when UNSC ships navigate, and I think I've figured something out. The CO always states three numbers, which I think correspond to x,y,z coordinates on a 3 dimensional graph. The ship is at coordinate 0,0,0 and the vector is the ray from this point to the point on the graph. --Maslab 00:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Only if you feel its necessary to what I'm working on, which I don't think it will be. I like surprises in my reading. --Maslab 02:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) All of it, as far as I know. Good stuff. But like I said, I don't think there will be overlap. You might want to check Seeds of Doubt, just in case. I actually wrote a lot of it quite a while ago, I just couldn't find the files. --Maslab 02:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) You may want to add the Sangheili character Gora Zatanee, as he is important to Sesa 'Refumee. --Maslab 03:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) It is pretty epic. How long is it? I finished Seeds of Doubt, by the way. --Maslab 03:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Its a really good story, if it is short. --Maslab 03:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I don't believe he abandons the Covenant until after the destruction of Halo in my story either, but I'll change the SpecOps thing. Edit: Alright, I got it changed, so we should be good. And in Seeds of Doubt, 'Refumee turns just a few hours after the destruction of Halo. Is that good? --Maslab 04:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll be sure to remember that for later in Flight of the Phoenix. Do you think the 343 Guilty Spark part will be a problem? --Maslab 05:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Won't be a problem in Flight of the Phoenix, Spark's dead. --Maslab 05:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Picture I think I see what you mean, but wouldn't he have to look to the right for us to see his right cheek? --Maslab 01:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I think so. I'm still waiting for a reply about Autel's picture. Did you just invert the colors on Autel's pic? Its interesting. Which fanon are you making the poster for? --Maslab 00:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Pretty cool. I noticed you do Redwall. You read it a lot? --Maslab 01:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) It's at the bottom of your regular Halopedia user page. I read them too. What's your opinion on Doomwyte? I also signed up on the Halofanon IRC as Maslab. --Maslab 02:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Reading now! --Maslab 03:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I found someone who'd be willing to do a picture, but she needs a character reference sheet. Needs height, color, width, everything she'd need to make a visual. Weapons. We have some of this info, but its not enough. If you can write it up in a document and email it to me at competitive_fencer@yahoo.com I'll get it to her and she can draw it. Any backup pictures (from internet, sketches) would be nice, too. --Maslab 20:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I think Sangheili live a lot longer, like 150-200 years. To my understanding, Thel 'Vadam is fairly old himself. --Maslab 20:25, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I can do some changes, but it'll be a bit. --Maslab 03:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Flight of the Phoenix I'm not being cheesy, but that is honestly the first time anyone's ever told me that. Thanks, and I will. How goes the character reference sheet? If you just gave me dimensions, then I could probably give her the rest. --Maslab 03:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't bother to familiarize myself with Navy ranks. Don't worry, I'll change it. --Maslab 22:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) How did Kurt become a Commander then? Transfer? He was still on the ground. --Maslab 02:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) And then Fred got promoted to Lieutenant at the end of Ghosts of Onyx, but I guess those were special circumstances as well. I'll research more one this, as it seems silly (to me) that no matter how hard you work, you'll never get any farther. Does the U.S. Navy have infantry besides the SEALS? Wings is a Warrant Officer by the time the events of Quantum Prime roll around, but yeah, I'll check. --Maslab 22:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't notice Chief needing a procedure to accept Cortana. To my knowledge, she can't access his thoughts. I remember him wondering if Cortana knew exactly how he felt, then went on to comment to himself on how she probably did know, seeing as how she had access to his vitals, and that she probably knew more about what was wrong with his body than he did. I'll check, and if your right, I'll be happy to have Wings to the procedure after AAG. --Maslab 20:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Alpha-Alpha-Golf. Its the current planet Phoenix team is stationed on. I use AAG because its easier than the long version. --Maslab 22:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) That's as far as I've gotten. --Maslab 02:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Not sure what you mean, but I don't think so. She just happens to be the medic. Seeds of Doubt Alright, I'd have probably ended up having to rewrite half of it to fit. --Maslab 19:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Don't know where I'd take it. Maybe have a Heretic faction type thing? --Maslab 03:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Plains of Andu How goes it? This is one I'd like to read. --Maslab 17:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Shame. Well, its your fanfic. --Maslab 02:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Fira Thanks, I'll be sure to try and integrate him, considering its about 2562 now. Is arguing alright? Even friends do have conflicts, and its more realistic if they do. Cool, I likey. --Maslab 03:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Halo CE Is 8:00 PST good? I'll go by the name Maslab. --Maslab 00:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Any map is fine with me, and yeah, I do have Xfire. --Maslab 00:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Got it. --Maslab 20:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The Rift Alright. Will do. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 01:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I wanted to add a side story about how the ODST's from Seeds of Doubt got back to the UNSC. If you hadn't noticed, Corporal Hafsa from SoD is a Sergeant in FotP. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 03:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Zar'tul 'Sumai Alright, I also made another character: Zar’tul ‘Sumai, who is supposedly a good friend of Taszar.